Caught
by Celino
Summary: Loki gets caught by his brother in a situation you really don't want your older brother catching you in…he'll never hear the end of it. One-shot. No real timeline, so feel free to use your imagination as to when/where this could take place.


_Author's note: Hi everyone. This is just a random scene that came into my head one day, and I finally decided to write it down. And I was wondering if anyone would like to have a look, so I thought I'd post it here. No real timeline, so you can use your imagination as to what point this scene could take place.  
_

~..~..~..~..

"Loki?" Thor called barging through the door to his brother's chambers. "Where are you?"

"Don't you ever knock, brother?"

Thor turned to see Loki standing, calm and poised in front of his bedroom door.

Suspicious, Thor picked up one of the goblets on a nearby table and tosses it in his brother's direction. As he expected, the goblet passed smoothly through Loki's image to clatter noisily on the tiled floor.

"Will you keep it down?" Loki hissed.

But Thor was having none of his brother's games.

"Where are you, Loki?" he demanded.

"I'm right here," Loki's image answered impatiently. "Just give me a minute."

As Loki's image faded into green light before disappearing, the bedroom door opened as the real Loki stepped out, half dressed and still shrugging into a shirt as he closed his door carefully behind him.

Seeing his normally immaculate brother appearing so dishevelled caused Thor to calm down somewhat.

"Are you still in bed?" He asked in disbelief. "You're normally the first one up."

"Am I not entitled to a lie in every now and again?" Loki countered, moving forward to greet his older brother.

Thor glanced outside to see the sunlight streaming through the window. It was mid-morning.

"You have _never_ slept in this late," Thor's annoyance had turned to concern. "Are you well, Loki?"

"Fantastic," Loki insisted as he leaned casually against the wall. "Now, can you tell me why you got me out of bed, Brother?"

Thor frowned as he regarded his younger brother.

"You didn't attend the celebrations last night," he began slowly and Loki began to laugh.

"Oh, and what, you thought I'd run off on some lone mission?" The Asgardian prince continued to chuckle as he shook his head. "Rest assured, brother, I've been here the whole time."

"Your presence was missed," Thor insisted, causing Loki to begin laughing again.

"There are very few who would miss my presence," he told his brother quietly, pouring himself a drink of water from the jug on the nearby table. "I am, however, touched by your concern, brother. But rest assured, all is well." Quenching his thirst, Loki placed his goblet back on the table.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he announced, "I'd like to go back to bed."

Thor frowned.

"Are you just going to stay in bed all day?" He asked, incredulous. It wasn't like Loki to be lazy.

"That's my plan," the younger prince answered as he turned to go back into his bedroom.

"No," Thor grabbed his brother's arm. "Something doesn't add up here."

"What could _possibly_ be making you suspicious now?" Loki asked. "As you can see, I'm right here. I've been here all night."

Thor nodded, thinking, when his eyes landed on the goblet on the floor. The one he'd thrown earlier at Loki's illusion.

Looking back at the table, he spied the goblet Loki had just drunk from, and a new suspicion entered his mind.

Walking slowly over, Thor picked up the fallen goblet.

"Oh, thank you," Loki said mockingly as Thor returned the goblet to its place on the table. "So kind of you, to pick up after yourself."

Thor simply smiled as his eyes landed on the empty wine bottle on the table.

"Why do you have _two_ goblets out, Loki?" He asked. Looking over to his little brother, and Thor couldn't help but notice the mocking smile quickly fade from his brother's face.

"What?" Loki asked after a pause.

"You have two goblets, here on the table," Thor gestured to the items in question.

"So?" Loki asked quickly. A little too quickly, Thor thought, feeling his smile widen as his suspicion grew and he cast his eyes over Loki's chamber.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded as Thor began to look around the room curiously.

"Seeing if there's anything that shouldn't be here," Thor answered lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki insisted.

"Really?" Thor asked his brother curiously, before once again, picking up the extra goblet, examining it carefully.

"Put that down," Loki demanded.

"Knew it," Thor grinned, spying the smudge of colour on the rim of the goblet and waved it in triumph. "Lipstick mark."

Tossing the goblet to his brother, who caught it automatically, Thor approached him with a grin.

"Have you been _entertaining_ , little brother?"

Loki pressed his lips together, not meet his brother's eyes, toying nervously with the goblet in his hands.

"Define 'entertaining,'" he began slowly.

"Oh, my god, you have!" Thor cheered, breaking into a grin once more.

"Shhh!" Loki rushed forward, glancing over his shoulder at his bedroom door before snapping his gaze back around to his brother, shocked at what he'd just done.

Realising he'd just given himself away, Loki closed his eyes, sighing in resignation, as he didn't need to see his brother's grin spreading further across his face.

Swallowing, Loki opened his eyes to see his older brother, waiting with baited breath, for what he knew would come out of Loki's mouth.

"She's still sleeping," Loki admitted slowly, rolling his eyes as Thor raised his arms to the ceiling in, relatively, quiet victory.

"Yes!" Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder as if he'd just one a battle single-handedly, "I'm so happy for you, brother."

"No need to appear so shocked," Loki told him. "I'm insulted."

"Wow," Thor began to laugh. "When Heimdall said you didn't want to join the festivities, I hadn't realised it was because you had something better to do!"

"Heimdall?" Loki realised he'd forgotten about the all-seeing Asgardian and covered is eyes with a hand. "Now, I'm humiliated."

"Relax, if anyone knows how to keep a secret, it's Heimdall," Thor assured his brother before his own curiosity piqued.

"So, who is she?" Thor asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you," Loki told him brother flatly.

"Oh, come on!" Thor objected.

"No," Loki was adamant. "Why would I tell you?"

"I'm your brother!"

"Exactly!"

Thor scrutinised his younger brother carefully.

"I'll find out who she is," he insisted.

"You can try," Loki told him and the sharpness in his tone actually made the grin on Thor's face shrink slightly.

"Why do you not want to tell me who your lover is?" Thor asked. "Are you ashamed of her?"

"No!" Loki answered quickly, before trying to regain control of his expression.

But Thor's features, however, softened upon hearing the passion in Loki's outburst.

"Well, that's good to know," he answered evenly.

"I have a reputation to protect, you know," Loki tried another tactic which didn't fool Thor for a minute.

"Oh, of course," Thor nodded in false agreement. "The mischievous Loki cannot do anything _unexpected_ , now, can he?"

"And so does _she_ ," Loki added quietly. "How would others look upon the lover of Loki? The lover of a monster? A liar? A trickster?"

"You're not a monster, Loki," Thor insisted. "A liar and trickster, sometimes… but not a monster."

Loki smiled slightly.

"You and she appear to be the only ones who think so," he said quietly.

"I doubt that," Thor countered. "But," he amended, "this information will surely make it easier to discover who your lover is."

"You can try," Loki granted. "Have fun with that."

"Oh, I will," Thor grinned, turning to take his leave.

Loki took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Oh," Loki's eyes snapped open to notice his brother had returned, grin back on his face. "Before I go: quick question."

"Yes?" Loki prompted, trying to stay calm.

"Was this a 'one-night stand', thing?" Thor teased, "or do you have a girlfriend, now?"

"None of your business, brother," Loki said in a voice of forced patience. "Out."

"You're so tense," Thor baited. "Thought you would have _relaxed_ by now."

"Out." Loki repeated.

"Alright," Thor acquiesced with a chuckle, turning for the door.

"Oh, the party will pick up again at lunch," he added, holding the door open with a grin. "Will we be expecting you?"

Loki shook his head, to his brother's delight.

"I have better things to do today," he said softly, a smile pulling at his mouth.

"I'm sure you do," Thor smirked. "Now, if you need me, I'll be toasting your victory."

Loki raised an eyebrow as the door shut behind his brother.

"And if you need me," he muttered, turning re-enter his bedroom, "I'll be in bed."

~..~..~..~..

 _Author's note: So, what do you think?_

 _This was just a random scene I imagined between Thor and Loki, where they could just be brothers, for a change. Do they both seem in character?  
_

 _I have no idea where or when this scene could be set, so you can use your own imagination as to where they are, and who, in the multiverse, could be in Loki's bedroom._

 _But I could just imagine the brothers acting like this in this kind of situation. Thor teasing, and Loki just wanting him to leave._

 _Awkward, but funny and brotherly._

 _Please review._


End file.
